Killer
|status = Aktywny |bounty = 162,000,000 200,000,000 |debut = Rozdział 498; Odcinek 392 |hair = Blond |birthday = 2 lutego |age = 25 lat (debiut) 27 lat (po przeskoku) |height = 195 cm |blood type = X |affiliation = 30px Piraci Kida |occupation = Pirat Wojownik |devilfruits = Nieudany owoc SMILE |weapons = Dwa obrotowe sierpy Dwa zwykłe sierpy |japanese voice = Kenji Hamada |colorscheme = KidPiratesColors }} Killer – wojownik w załodze Kida. Jest jednym z dwunastu piratów określanych jako "Najgorsza Generacja" (wcześniej znanych jako "Jedenastka Supernowych"). Po przeskoku nagroda za jego głowę wzrosła z 162,000,000 do 200,000,000. Po konfrontacji załogi Kida z Kaidou, Killer zjadł nieudany owoc SMILE i przyjął imię Kamazou. Stał się znany w Kraju Wano jako uliczny bandyta. W rzeczywistości pracował jako prywatny zabójca szoguna Kurozumi Orochiego. Wygląd Killer jest on całkiem wysokim i szczupłym mężczyzną o długich, bujnych włosach koloru blond, sięgającymi aż do ud. Posiada umięśnioną klatkę piersiową, a jego skóra ma dosyć ciemną karnację. Jako mały chłopak, Killer posiadał bujną czuprynę, która opadała mu na oczy i uszy. Posiadał wtedy dosyć grube wargi i był bardzo chudy. Po przeskoku czasowym, Killer stał się muskularnym facetem o sporej szyi. Na twarzy wyhodował sobie kozią bródkę w kolorze blond. Na jego lewym ramieniu pojawiły się blizny przypominające obrażenia powstałe po kontakcie z kwasem (oparzenia). Co ciekawe, Killer ściął swoje włosy i obecnie sięgają one tylko do pleców. Całą jego twarz zakrywa biało-błękitna maska z wieloma otworami, służącymi zapewne do wentylacji i zapewniającymi minimalną widoczność. Na jego masce znajdują się czarne słuchawki. Gdy ich nie nosi, zamiast otworów na uszy znajdują się tam dwa niebieskie kółka i drut łączący je z tyłu głowy. Nosi czarną koszulę z białymi plamkami i prostym kołnierzem. Jest ona rozpięta pod szyją, co uwidacznia klatkę piersiową Killera. Jest on również przyodziany w błękitne spodnie przewiązane czerwoną chustą w pasie. Spodnie te posiadają frędzle, a z tyłu uszyte są z innego - ciemniejszego materiału i ozdobione są wzorem przypominającym kratę. Do dłoni ma doczepione uchwyty, do których podłączone są bardzo ostre sierpy. Kiedy nie walczy, sierpy te chowane są w pochwach. Będąc dzieckiem, Killer ubrany był w białe buciki, spodnie w poziome paski i koszulkę z krótkim rękawkiem. W lewej dłoni trzymał zaś widelec, na który nawijał sobie z ochotą makaron z czarnej miski. Galeria Główna seria Killer_as_a_Child.png|Killer jako dziecko. Killer_Manga_Post_Timeskip_Infobox.png|Killer jako Kamazou. Gry wideo Killer_Super_Grand_Battle_X.png|Killer w One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X. Inne Killer_Anime_Concept_Art.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Kida po przeskoku z anime. Killer_One_Piece_Stampede.png|Killer w One Piece: Stampede. Killer_as_a_Female.png|Killer jako kobieta. Osobowość thumb|200px|lewo|"Kamazou" płacze przy jednoczesnym uśmiechu. Killer jest osobą zrównoważoną i arogancką, tak jak jego kapitan. Lubi przemoc. Podczas walki jest cichy, nie krzyczy aby wrogowie się go bali, lecz wręcz przeciwnie, skupia się na ich eliminacji. W przeciwieństwie do swojego kapitana jest osobą bardziej rozgarniętą. Jest bardzo szybki i zwinny, stara się obezwładniać wrogów zanim ci zdążą go zaatakować, a gdy nie udaje mu się ta sztuka, po prostu unika ataku. Posiada sporą wiedzę z zakresu historii i otaczającego go świata, co udowodnił tłumacząc Kidowi jakie znaczenie ma Ox Bell. Po przeskoku, pełni funkcję mediatora i doradcy. Stara się tonować nastroje i w porę przerywać zbędne konflikty. Jest rozważny i dla dobra swojej załogi woli mieć jak największy zasób informacji o posunięciach swoich przeciwników, co wskazuje na to, że Killer świetnie dostosował się do reguł przetrwania, które obowiązują w Nowym Świecie. W kwestii upodobań wiemy, że Killer lubi jeść makarony i takie posiłki, które mieszczą się w otworach znajdujących się w masce np. pocięte w paluszki marchewki lub ogórków. Fabuła Saga Wojna Białobrodego Akt Archipelag Sabaody W czasie swojej podróży Killer wraz z Kidem i załogą zatrzymali się na archipelagu Sabaody, aby przygotować się do wypłynięcia do Nowego Świata. Na 21. podjarce Killer stoczył krótki pojedynek z Urougem, który ku ich obopólnemu zdziwieniu przerwał upadły kontradmirał Marynarki, "Czerwona Flaga" X Drake. Następnie wraz ze swoim kapitanem Eustassem Kidem udał się on do domu aukcyjnego, aby obejrzeć licytacje niewolników. Załogant Kida potyka tam kolejnego z Supernowych - Trafalgara Lawa. Po niedługiej chwili do środka wparował Luffy z załogą. Killer był świadkiem krótkiej utarczki, w efekcie której człowiek-guma uderzył jednego z członków światowej arystokracji, co było jednoznaczne z przybyciem na archipelag admirała. Po tym zdarzeniu Marynarka okrążyła budynek. Rayleigh, który przebywał akurat w środku, uwolnił syrenę Keimi, a następnie znokautował wszystkich wrogów przy pomocy Dominacji Koloru Władcy, ale Killer tak jak reszta silnych piratów przetrwał jego atak. Załogi Luffy'ego, Kida i Lawa połączyły siły aby uciec z miejsca zdarzenia. Po uporaniu się z oddziałami Marynarki, Killer i jego towarzysze próbowali oddalić się z niebezpiecznej strefy. Mimo to na ich drodze pojawił się Barholomew Kuma (lub Pacifista) i zagrodził im drogę. Doszło do starcia, w którym uczestniczył również Morderczy Masakrator. Jak się późnej okazało, pirat wyszedł z tej konfrontacji bez szwanku. Akt Marineford Killer wraz z załogą i swoim kapitanem, przetrwali starcie z Pacifistą cali i zdrowi. Pokazali się jakiś czas później na archipelagu Sabaody, gdzie oglądali transmisję na żywo z egzekucji Portgasa D. Ace'a. Po tym jak transmisja zostaje przerwana przez Marynarkę, Kid mówi swoim ludziom, że powinni opuścić wyspę. Następnie widzimy Killera oglądającego wydarzenia na Marineford z bezpiecznej odległości na pokładzie ich statku. Po słowach Sengoku, które zakończyły wojnę, Eustass powiedział, że po śmierci Białobrodego równowaga w świecie piratów została zachwiana i nastaje Nowa Era, której kształtu nikt się nawet nie domyśla. Po wojnie thumb|200px|lewo|Załoga Kida pokonuje Haritsu Kendiyo. Widzimy Eustassa siedzącego na wyspie w Nowym Świecie i czytającego gazetę, w której zamieszczono artykuł o Luffym zmierzającym po raz drugi do Marineford. Eustass pyta Killera, jakie znaczenie ma Ox Bell, w który szesnaście razy zabił człowiek-guma. Morderczy Masakrator wyjaśnił, że jest to uświęcony dzwon, który początkowo znajdował się na pokładzie okrętu wojennego o nazwie Ox Lloyd. Według Killera na początku i na końcu roku uderza się w dzwon po 8 razy by przywitać nadchodzący rok i pożegnać stary, co razem daje 16 i jest tradycją Marynarki. Według załoganta Kida, Luffy chciał jednak przekazać coś innego i idąc za jego interpretacją pożegnał on starą erę i powitał nową. Rozsierdziło to Kida, który stwierdził, że gumiak działa mu na nerwy. Załoga, którą Kid obezwładnił, błagała go chwilę potem o pozwolenie na powrót do Paradise (pierwsza część Grand Line). Kid spojrzał na nich i powiedział, że ludzie z tak niską determinacją nie mają szans w Nowym Świecie. Następnie widzimy ukrzyżowanych za nim piratów przeciwnej załogi, a na pierwszym planie Killera i jego towarzyszy. Saga Piracki Sojusz Akt Punk Hazard Za pośrednictwem ślimakofonu Kid oglądał wydarzenia mające miejsce na Punk Hazard. Jeden z jego podwładnych (możliwe, że Killer) pyta się, czy kapitan jest zainteresowany bronią masowego rażenia. Eustass z uśmiechem odpowiada, że w ogóle go to nie obchodzi, ale lepiej mieć o tym informacje. Po obejrzeniu transmisji, Kid zupełnie nie wstrząśnięty radośnie stwierdza, że Luffy wreszcie powrócił do gry. Następnie Eustass zwraca się do Killera i oznajmia mu, że nie ma sensu dalsze oglądanie transmisji i jest pewien, że jego przyjaciel na pewno nie chce pracować jako makler. Po tym jak Killer wyraził swoje obawy co do przyszłych zamiarów Trafalgara, Kid zapytał go czy ich goście dotarli i zaznaczył, że muszą być gotowi na spotkanie. Killer oznajmił, że o dziwo się zjawili i poprosił kapitana by postarał się być przyjazny dla gości, na co Eustass przystał ze złością i kazał się przymknąć podwładnemu. Na zewnątrz pomieszczenia czekali już Hawkins i Apoo. Zwłaszcza ten drugi dał się we znaki Kidowi. Scratchmen stanął jedną nogą na krześle, obok pokonanego podwładnego Kida, po czym przywitał się z Eustassem i stwierdził, że widok jego odrażającego pyska, wywołuje u niego uczucie nostalgii. Apoo rzekomo sądził, że Kid ukrywa gdzieś snajpera i dlatego musi bardzo uważać, ponieważ znajdując się w kryjówce wroga, trzeba być gotowym do walki. Eustass zwrócił się do Killera i zaznaczył, że to właśnie dlatego nie chciał zapraszać swojego starego wroga. Blondyn starał się załagodzić sytuację, ale Kid oznajmił, że zabije Apoo tu i teraz. Długoręki szybko zadeklarował gotowość do walki, ale właśnie wtedy Hawkins wtrącił, że nie ma to sensu i zbiera się do powrotu. Zdesperowany Killer zatrzymał Basila, prosząc go by nie postępował pochopnie. Następnie stanowczo poprosił Kida i Apoo, żeby przerwali dziecinadę i zapytał, czy trójka kapitanów nie może ze sobą chociaż porozmawiać na temat przystąpienia ich załóg do sojuszu. Widzimy, że Killer był jednak zainteresowany dalszą transmisją z eksperymentu i gdy Luffy nokautuje naukowca, „Masakra” trzyma swoją brodę. Wyraźnie widać, że coś nie daje mu spokoju i Luffy dał mu do myślenia. Jak się później okazało, cała trójka kapitanów doszła jednak do porozumienia i przystąpiła do sojuszu. Oznacza to również, że Killer zdołał jednak uspokoić nastroje i przekonać wszystkich zebranych Supernowych do współpracy. Dowiedzieliśmy się o tym, ponieważ zarówno piraci jak i zwykli obywatele komentując odejście ze stanowiska Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz Jokera, zauważyli również dwie inne groźne informacje. Pierwszą był sojusz Słomkowego i Lawa, a drugą połączenie sił przez Kida, Apoo i Hawkinsa. Wzbudziło to pewien niepokój wśród mieszkańców wysp w Nowym Świecie i piratów pływających po tych niebezpiecznych wodach. Luffy zastanawiał się czy trójka kapitanów ma podobne plany co on i Law, ale jego sojusznik zaznaczył, że układ ten jest sprawą wyżej wspomnianej trójki. Saga Czterech Imperatorów Akt Wano W pewnym momencie po spotkaniu z Kaidou, Killer został zmuszony do zjedzenia nieudanego owocu SMILE, a później stał się znany jako zabójca "Kamazou". Według gazety kraju Wano był odpowiedzialny za morderstwa na ósmej ulicy w drugim dystrykcie Kwiecistej Stolicy. Po chaosie w pałacu, Kamazou został wynajęty przez Orochiego do zabicia Toko. Następnie ścigał Toko i Kouzuki Hiyori w regionie Ringo, gdzie natknął się na konfrontację między Roronoa Zoro i Gyuukimaru. Zoro następnie zmierzył się z zabójcą, aby chronić Toko i Hiyori. Kiedy Zoro został rozproszony przez Gyuukimaru, Killerowi udaje się zadać mu poważny cios. Jednak Zoro był w stanie zabrać jedną z jego kos, po czym następnie go nią uderzył. Po tym ciosie Killer upadł na ziemię pokonany. Później został schwytany wraz z Kidem, który wcześniej uciekł z kopalni dla więźniów. Umiejętności i moce Bronie mały|200px|Killer atakuje marynarzy swoimi sierpami. Killer jest bardzo szybkim i zwinnym człowiekiem. Do walki używa dwóch sierpów, które wydają się być śmiertelną bronią. Nie czeka na to, aż wróg go zaatakuje, tylko pierwszy rusza do akcji i obezwładnia przeciwnika. Nie jest on władającym, a swoje umiejętności zawdzięcza tylko ciężkiemu treningowi i własnemu talentowi. Obecnie Killer musi być jeszcze silniejszy, ponieważ znacznie zwiększył swoją masę mięśniową co musi się odbijać na sile jego ocięć. Diabelski Owoc Po zjedzeniu nieudanego owocu SMILE, Killer stracił zdolność pływania. Główne walki * Killer kontra Urouge (przerwana przez X Drake'a) * Piraci Kida, załoga Sercowych i Piraci Słomkowego Kapelusza kontra Marynarka * Załoga Kida i załoga Sercowych kontra Pacifista * Załoga Kida kontra Haritsu Kendiyo i jego załoga * Załoga Kida kontra sojusznicy załogi Big Mom (niepokazana) * Załoga Kida kontra załoga Big Mom (niepokazana) * Killer (jako Kamazou) kontra Roronoa Zoro Ciekawostki mały|150px|Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo w Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem. * Hełm Killera jest bardzo podobny do hełmu francuskiego muzyka, Guya-Manuela de Homem-Christo z zespołu Daft Punk. Sam zespół stał się bardzo znany w Japonii, dzięki filmowi animowanemu Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem, w którym obaj piosenkarze nosili stroje, dzięki którym wyglądali jak roboty. * Killer i Zoro dzielą ze sobą wiele wspólnych cech. Obaj są znani ze swojej brutalności, jako jedyne Supernowe nie są kapitanami swoich załóg, obaj walczą ostrzami i nie władają mocami Diabelskich Owoców. * W czwartym rankingu popularności zajął setne miejsce. W piątym wskoczył na 61. * Kama (鎌) to po japońsku "sierp". Ciekawostki z SBS * Data urodzin Killera, 2 lutego, nawiązuje do jego przydomku (殺戮武人 Satsuriku '''Buji'n''). Bu-ji można przeczytać jako 2-2. * Oda wyjawił, że nazwał tę postać "Killer" z powodu lenistwa, a za samym imieniem nie kryje się żadne głębsze znaczenie. thumb|150px|Killer je przez dziury w masce. * Killer je bez zdejmowania maski, używając do tego dziurek (głównie żywi się jedzeniem pociętym w paski albo ramenem). Każdego dnia je makaron, a jego ulubionym jest spaghetti aglio e olio. Z pomocą słomki pije alkohol. W 793. rozdziale Killer rzeczywiście jadł z pomocą swoich dziurek. * Ulubione danie Killera to peperoncino. Najbardziej z kolei nie lubi odenu z curry. * Gdyby One Piece miało miejsce w prawdziwym świecie, Killer pochodziłby ze Szkocji. * Gdyby Killer nie był piratem, byłby właścicielem sklepu z makaronem ** Killer, tak samo jak jego kapitan, nie lubi odenu z curry i w prawdziwym świecie pochodziłby ze Szkocji. * Killer interesuje się graniem na perkusji i gotowaniem. Nawigacja ca:Killer de:Killer en:Killer es:Killer fr:Killer it:Killer ru:Киллер zh:奇拉 Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Szermierze Kategoria:Piraci Kida Kategoria:Najgorsza Generacja Kategoria:Postacie z South Blue Kategoria:Piraccy wojownicy Kategoria:Władający nieudanymi SMILE Kategoria:Zabójcy